Recuerdos Lejanos
by NekoYaoiBL
Summary: "Porque eso fue nuestra historia, una simple tragedia. Una nación y una humana enamorados en plena guerra, donde ella debía combatir. Era fácil predecir nuestro desafortunado destino, pero igualmente queríamos construir nuestra propia felicidad, el uno junto al otro. Tan sólo queríamos un final feliz."


**Kon'nichiwa! Bueno, por fin he vuelto con mi tercera historia *aplausos de fondo*! Tampoco creo que sea gran cosa pero tenía que subirla. Desde hace poco me enamoré de estos dos y como el 30 de Mayo es cuando Jeanne fue quemada en la hoguera me entró inspiración y escribí este fic . Tan solo espero que les guste y lo siento mucho por mi fail en francés… lo digo porque no tengo ni idea y se me ocurrió buscarlo en el traductor de Google (no fue buena idea)**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia no soy Hidekaz Himaruya así que supongo que ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Disfruten :3**

Aún recuerdo cuando dijo sus últimas palabras _"Je t'aime, Francis"_ mientras una débil sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro y las avivadas llamas acababan con todo rastro de su ser. Esas palabras se las llevó el viento, junto con las cenizas de la joven, pero aún siguen grabadas en mi corazón y mente. Recuerdo haber llorado y maldecido el nombre de Inglaterra numerosas ocasiones aquel día, mientras la peor de las angustias me consumía poco a poco, matándome desde dentro. Logré recuperarme gracias al apoyo de mi pueblo, la vida de una nación es larga y debe continuar, pero no era lo mismo sin ella. Sé que nunca debí, por eso siempre diré que mi mayor error fue enamorarme de una humana. Sabía las consecuencias de esto, sin embargo, mi corazón no obedeció y decidió embarcarme en un viaje directo a la tragedia. Porque eso fue nuestra historia, una simple tragedia. Una nación y una humana enamorados en plena guerra, donde ella debía combatir. Era fácil predecir nuestro desafortunado destino, pero igualmente queríamos construir nuestra propia felicidad, el uno junto al otro. Tan sólo queríamos un final feliz. Un final de cuentos de hadas para nuestra propia Odisea. Sin embargo, como ya todo sabréis, ese 30 de Mayo de 1431, nuestra historia terminó. Aquello por lo que tanto habíamos luchado se desvaneció sin dejar ningún rastro, como si nunca hubiera existido. Tan solo me quedan felices recuerdos de lo que fue nuestro efímero amor.

Nuestra pelea no había servido de nada.

Habrán pasado casi 600 años desde aquel infernal día, pero es imposible olvidar a una mujer como ella. Amable, valiente, inteligente, guerrera, madura… Son adjetivos con los que la podría describir, aún así, ninguno se asemeja a lo que verdaderamente era ella. Una joven que con tan solo 19 años me robó el corazón y lo dio todo por su país, su patria…

Por mí.

Si pudiera volver a aquel fatídico día no me importaría cambiarle el lugar y ser yo quien ardiese en aquella hoguera.

Pero no puedo.

Tampoco puedo olvidarme de esa mirada dulce e inocente que me hechizaba, de esa preciosa sonrisa que me hacía también a mí sonreír como un tonto enamorado, de sus lindos ojos jade en los que me perdía en un mar de emociones, ni de sus adorables cabellos cortos siendo revueltos por el viento del campo de batalla; aquellos que tantas veces había acariciado.

Y que sigo añorando.

Porque cada noche, cuando las estrellas brillan en el cielo nocturno, me pregunto donde esta ella ahora. Miles de preguntas y teorías se forman en mi mente, quitándome el sueño poco a poco, pero nunca sabré cual será la teoría correcta o la mejor respuesta. Y le pido a Dios que me mande una señal o algo, pero mis ruegos no sirven de nada. Nunca lo han hecho.

Y cuando esto sucede suelo puedo arrepentirme de todo.

Arrepentirme de haberla dejado ir a la guerra, de no haberle pedido que se quedase conmigo, de no haberle contado lo importante que era ella para mí y lo mucho que significaba en mi vida, de haberle confesado mis verdaderos sentimientos,

Porque nunca lo hice.

Nunca tuve el valor de decirle apenas tres palabras que lo significaban todo y a la vez nada. Que siguen atrapadas en mi garganta esperando a la persona indicada. Pero esa persona ya fue ella, y deje que se fuese. Por eso quiero olvidar todo. Se que ella lo hubiera querido así, o tal vez pensaba que acabaría pasando, que yo siguiese con mi vida tranquilamente como si ella solo hubiera sido una campesina más que había muerto a causa de la Guerra de los 100 Años.

Pero no.

Ella fue la persona más especial que pudo existir alguna vez. Por eso, para desahogarme, deshacerme del nudo eterno de mi garganta, para que estas palabras no queden en silencio, para cumplir algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, _Jeanne,_ te daré una respuesta aunque no las buscases.

-_Je __t'aime__, Jeanne, __mais__ je __dois__dire__au__revoir__ et __oublier_-respondí a la nada mientras sentía una suave mano acariciar mi mejilla. Miré a ambos lados, pero en aquella pradera donde esparciera las cenizas de mi querida niña hace tiempo, tan sólo estábamos yo y las lagrimas que brotaban descontroladamente de mis ojos deshaciendo aquel eterno nudo de mi garganta.

**En fin… ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esta vez acepto amenazas de muerte ya que probablemente alguien me quiera matar por el probablemente francés inventado. **

**Se supone que tendría que significar:**

**-Te amo, Jeanne, pero debo decirte adiós y olvidar.**

**Pero seguramente falte algo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y a poder ser que me lo hagan saber por review, siempre se agradecen :')**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
